


Catching Your Pervy Little Sister

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Caught Masturbating in His Bed, College, Don’t Tell Mom!, F/M, First Time, Implied Blackmail, Incest, I’ll do annnnnyything, Rape, Sniffing Bro’s Underwear, Vanilla, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gonewildaudible, romantic, ~3000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Catching Your Pervy Little Sister

[F4M] Catching Your Pervy Lil Sis [Incest] [Sniffing Bro’s Underwear] [Rape] because [Implied Blackmail] but not really [Caught Masturbating in His Bed] [College] [Don’t Tell Mom!] [I’ll do annnnnyything] [First Time] [Romantic] [Vanilla] [~3000 Words]

———————————————————————————

Scenario: A role-reversal of the old sibling-caught-in-the-panty-drawer scenario, with a little bit of sweetness added.

Character: She’s quite a dork, but a smart, cute, and kind one. She’s really not happy about being such a pervert, but hey, its the closest she’s ever going to get to what she _really_ wants from her brother, right? I mean, there’s no way he’d ever…

  * Emphasis noted by _italics_ **.**
  * Direction on emotion or speech patterns appear in (parenthesis)
  * Sound FX appear in [brackets] and are **optional**.
  * sFX Included: open and shutting door, clothes being removed, sheetsrustling, sexy times.



DISCLAIMERS for ALL Scripts published by u/LateStageInfernalism

  * Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.
  * Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under copyright and creative commons (BY-NC 4.0).
  * Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as credit is given and the artist(s) involved are notified.
  * Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use or sites other than Reddit without express/individual consent of the artist(s) involved.



Other Scripts Found Here: <https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/10u_HSRTrhUY9VdTIaKlK3cbhFic8RzgsDlyreqduXFI/edit?usp=sharing>

———————————————————————————

[knock, knock]

Helllooo…you in there, big brother?

[door opening]

Nope, room’s dark. He’s still out.

Excellent.

[door close sound]

Mom’s not going to check on me for a while. I have at least a few hours.

[Sigh] Finally.

[humming to self]

Hamper is full. Oh, naughty, naughty. You should really do your laundry, big brother.

Just kidding. If you did, then I wouldn’t be able to find your underwear. Hehehe.

[deep sniff] Hnnng…that’s just the most manly scent in the *world*.

Well. That’s definitely coming back to my room with me tonight.

He’s been noticing that his laundry has been getting “mixed up” with mine a lot more, recently, but hey…he never seems to mind since I wash them before I return them.

If I could only just ask him for them…but then I’d have to explain.

And if I could ask him for that, then I could probably just tell him what I really needed…ugh.

Well, no need to get myself all depressed. Not when I’ve had such a good find already.

Thinking about it…he won’t be back for hours. That (bitter) oh-so-sweet girlfriend of his always keeps him out late.

Hmm…I’ve never…done it…here on his bed before.

Oh, wow…its pretty clean still but…the sheets and the pillows smell just like him. Hnnnng.

[sound of moving around on sheets]

I love how he leaves it all messy, too. I bet I could sneak in here every day and do…all kinds of stuff…and he would never even know.

Except…maybe…when he’s about to fall asleep, maybe he’d catch just the tiniest scent of me, his little sister…

Fuck, that’s hot.

I shouldn’t but…I’m already lying here…in the dark.

I’m already just in my t-shirt and panties…ready for bed in more ways than one…

And I’m already so fucking wet. Hnnng.

I’ll just…touch myself a little bit. Yeah. I’ll start here for a few minutes, and then I’ll go back to my room and finish and sleep great. Yeah.

I’ll just slip my hand into my panties….and…fuck…I’m so swollen and sensitive.

I feel so empty…I need his fingers…but mine will have to do…[moans]

[she’s fingering herself here, optional wet noises]

Why is it that only my big brother can get me so hot, so quickly? Its not fair!

Not even the incest porn online gets me going like his smell does…

The audio porn on GWA is pretty good…but it doesn’t even come close to the effect of _his_ voice…

For fucks sake, I can’t even watch TV with him without ending up a wet mess…

Its embarrassing and shameful and…hnnggg…I neeeeeed him…

I…I can’t wait to go back to my bed….

I’ll fucking finish here…I’ll get his sheets all fucking wet…

And covered in my scent…and I’ll leave it for him…so he knows…that someone was here…

[sound of door opening softly]

Yeah…that’s so fucking hot…oh fuck…

I’m so close…I’m so fucking close and…

[she stops fingering herself]

Oh my fucking god how long have you been standing there???

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck uh uh uh this isn’t what it looks like.

I…um…understand why you might think that I was masturbating on your bed…while smelling your underwear….

But actually I was…um…cleaning your room. As a surprise.

I, um…must have gotten a bit sick or something, because I got all light-headed and had to lie down.

I…I was breathing into and out of your underwear because I…I almost passed out…yeah…that’s it.

Fuck! Fine….I was actually fingering myself and yes I was inhaling your boxers but but but…it’s okay because…

See…you weren’t even wearing your underwear. You were out with your (bitter) girlfriend so it was unattended in your hamper. Really, they were up for anyone’s use…and when I finished I would have just washed them and returned them. So…I was saving you extra work.

R-really, if you think about it, underwear theft by younger siblings is a victimless crime. [nervous laugh]

So…I’ll just be going and…nyaaah!

Okay you didn’t grab me too hard or anything but it was a surprise. I can’t think of the last time you…(a little excited) laid hands so roughly on me.

Um…fine. I’ll sit down so we can talk about this. What are you even doing home right now? You were supposed to be out much later?

What? Your girlfriend broke up with you? What the fuck?

You’re way out of her league…for real…um…sorry. I guess now isn’t the time to talk about that.

This is so embarrassing. Ugh, at least close the door. I can’t imagine Mom hearing us talk about this.

[Door closing sound]

Um, wait. You’re…you’re not going to tell Mom about this, are you?

I mean, we’re both adults, right? So…we should be able to settle this between us. Without the need of parental interference, or court-appointed therapy. [nervous laugh]

Fine, fine, fine. We’ll talk first and then decide what to do. Just…please don’t be too mad, okay? I never…I never meant to cause you any harm.

So…yes. Sometimes when you’re not here I come in and go through your clothes.

I don’t _always_ steal your underwear. I mean, I’m really just looking for something with a particular scent…but you probably don’t want to know about that. [nervous laugh]

Y-you really want the…the complete truth? Nothing left out?

[sigh] Fine. You’re gonna hate me, but…yeah, I guess you deserve it, don’t you. I’ve been violating your privacy for a while.

Um…I’ve been doing this for about six months…and a year. Whenever you’re back from college.

I…I like to find something that you wore. Usually boxers, but a shirt or even a sweater will do in a pinch.

I like to…to breathe in the scent…your scent…while I touch myself. But, I guess that isn’t all I do.

Well, I mean, sometimes I put your underwear on that big soft teddy bear in my room and then I just sort of…you know…

I cuddle it. I snuggle up to it and hug it and…

[she says something that’s too quiet to here]

[deep sigh] I said, then I rub myself on it until I cum, really fucking hard.

Those are the best orgasms, when I’m imagining…um…god this is so fucked up.

I’m mostly imagining that…that I sneak up on y…on some hot guy when he’s sleeping, and then I slip into bed with him. He can’t acknowledge me, because I’m his…because it would be wrong, somehow.

But he cares about me, and my needs, so…he lets me rub myself on him until I cum. In my fantasy, anyway…

N-no…just because I’m stealing your clothes doesn’t mean that I’m thinking about you. It…it could be any incredibly hot guy!

Fuck! Fine. Yes. I admit it. I’m…a huge fucking pervert for my big brother!

I’m thinking of you, whenever I touch myself. I love you. I’m in love with you. I want you so fucking bad.

Does it make you happy to make me admit these things? To embarrass me like that? To shame your helpless half-naked little sister?

Fuck...you’re staring at me so intensely it…um…

N-no, I was not just squirming!

God, this so isn’t fair! Y-you’re just playing with me now! You know you have this power over me and and…I’m leaving!

Wait, shit, no! No, you can’t tell Mom! I’ll be disowned! She’ll kick me out! Well, she’ll probably kill me and then kick me out. Uggh.

Okay, okay, I’m calming down. [deep breath] I don’t want to get kicked out. M-maybe you want me to be kicked out. Maybe you just don’t want to see me at all…

I…I guess I could avoid you while we’re still living at home. I’d give you as much space as you needed…I’d…I’d never hang out with you or…or be near you or…[sob]

Yes. It makes me sad. The whole idea of not seeing you or avoiding you or spending time with you is really fucking me up. Didn’t you hear what I just told you? I have fucking feelings for you, you jerk!

All right, maybe I’m the jerk in this case but still…I…I really don’t want to lose you. You’re like the one guy who’s treated me decently and respected me my whole life. You’ve protected me and cared about me and been my friend.

Oh, thanks. I’m…I’m glad that you see me the same way.

But, yes, I suppose that I have wronged you and…I owe you. So…maybe we could work something out?

I could do your laundry for like a year, every time you’re home.

Wait, shit, that’s…that sounded better in my head. I could take over your house chores, then. The stuff that Mom wants us to do.

I mean sure we’re both pretty busy as it is but…I agree I should make it up to you.

Not interested in that? Look, I’ll do anything to make this right. Just say the word and I’ll do it.

Y-yes. If you hadn’t, uh, interrupted, I would have kept going. Until I was finished.

Y-you can’t be serious.

No, I mean…if…if that’s really what you want. I’ll…I’ll lay back down and…touch myself for you. It’s only fair.

Hmm? You want something a little different?

You…you want me to take my shirt and panties off, first?

So…just um…so we’re clear: You want me, your little sister, who you just caught being a pervert in your bedroom, to take off my clothes, get naked, and finger myself until I cum, in front of you?

Yeah, that’s what I thought you wanted. Okay.

[Deep Breath] Okay just gotta do this before I chicken out…

[clothes removing noise]

Th-there. It’s not so bad being naked in front of you.

And…you want me to lay down, like this?

Hmm…I bet you’d like it better if I parted my legs just a bit more, maybe bent them…so you could see everything, right?

I mean…I sometimes feel like I’m not very hot, you know? But…I think I have just the prettiest little pussy. Don’t you agree?

Mmmmm…you don’t have to answer. That bulge in your pants has already agreed with me. [giggles]

Sorry, sorry. Yep, I’m…I’m just…going to go right back to what I was doing when you caught me being such a dirty little slut.

Mmm…pass me your used boxers, please.

Yeah, I’m serious. That’s what I was doing…and…I mean, it really turns me on…so

[deep inhale] Yeah, that’s the stuff.

Mmm…so yeah…I had one…no…two fingers inside of me…like this

[moans - she’s touching herself now, and so please add moans as she goes. Especially as she goes on, she’s definitely trying to seduce him]

And I was…you know…getting close…

I was thinking about…well…at first I was just letting your scent kind of surround me.

Do you know what that can do to a woman? The scent of a man…the right man…can just make her forget everything.

It can make her stop thinking at all, except about what his cock would feel like inside of her…

That’s where my thoughts went. To you, having me. I know it’s wrong. I do, but I can’t help it. You just kind of…have that effect on me.

But not just that. I thought about your arms…surrounding me…holding me

I thought about your hands cradling my head…

I thought about you whispering in my ear when you…fuck…when you penetrated me with that wonderful cock…

I’ve seen it. Your cock, I mean. It’s fucking great.

I’m sorry but its true. I couldn’t help myself.

You brought your girlfriend over. I was in your room, going through your stuff. I dove into your closet. I was sure that you saw me, but you didn’t.

If you had seen me, you would have been so fucking angry.

And you definitely wouldn’t have fucked her if you had known I was there, watching.

You’re angry. I get it. But I couldn’t exactly leave, could I? I mean…this is humiliating enough.

Imagine if I had been seen by your girlfriend. She’s such a gossip. She would have loved to tell the story of finding her boyfriend’s little sister perving on them.

I don’t know what you saw in her. You’re kind and like I said, way out of her league.

Anyway, I was watching you two make out. That was admittedly very hot. I was into it.

Then she took her shirt off and you were all over her. Like a beast. I wanted to be her so bad.

But not as bad as I did when you flipped her over and pushed her pretty little head into the mattress, leaving her ass up in the air.

You just flipped that skirt right up, tore her underwear down and…then…

You pulled out that gorgeous fucking cock. I was obsessed with it from that point. It looked perfect to me. And I swear it was dripping just a bit.

Do guys do that? I mean I read about it in porn but…

Huh…learn something new every day.

Anyway, she was begging and pleading and you just rammed it inside her. One long groan from you.

I mean, the rest was history, you fucked her. You fucked her silly. She was a wet little mess when you were done.

Fuck. I came so hard in that closet. I had to bite down on your underwear to keep silent. I…I made a bit of a mess in there.

I’m really sorry about doing this stuff. I just can’t control myself.

I need you…fuck I’m close…

Do you like this? Do you want me to play with my tits, too? I love having my nipples pinched.

They’re so fucking sensitive…especially now that I’m so horny…

H-hey…do you want to touch them?

Come on, you caught me being a pervert…so I can’t tell anyone. Go ahead…

I mean…only if you want tooooo…[moans as touched]

Mmm…I guess you do have some [moans] experience with women after all…[giggles]

Tell me…are they better?

Than your girlfriend’s?

Oh my god, you’re supposed to say “yes, my little sister’s forbidden breasts are the most delightful I’ve ever had the pleasure to grope!”

Okay, well, not exactly…[moans]…that…but you get the…[moans]…idea…

Fuck you are good at this, aren’t you?

Is that all you want?

I mean…I’m here…I’m wet…

I’m entirely at your mercy…

I’m soooo ready for a cock, any cock…but the one I want…the only one I want…

…is yours…

You don’t have to return my feelings…you don’t even have to talk about it again with me if you don’t want.

Just…just for tonight, pretend to love me the way I love you…

Take your clothes off…please?

[clothes noises]

Mmm…oh my god…you look a lot better up close…[giggles]

And you’re so fucking hard. God.

N-now…um…I mean…I…

I… mean…you know what to do…y-you don’t need me to tell you…

[kissing noises]

Y-yeah, that’s a good start…[giggles]

Will you, um, go easy on me?

I know…I’m in no place to make requests but…I’ve never done anything like this, before.

I’m a total virgin.

(Sarcastic) Big surprise, right? [nervous laugh]

So…um…yeah…just get on top of me like that…

Do you need me to spread my legs more? Okay.

All right…I’m ready…just go…slow…

Aaaaaah!

(Breathing hard) No…I mean yes, I’m fine…

Can you just give me a sec to get used to you?

There’s a lot of you, you know…at least from my perspective…

Mmmm…god this is so much better than I thought it would be…

Thank you for waiting…you’re so caring…

You can move now…

[moans]

[sex noises start here - she’s getting more and more exited, so please add moans/whimpers/groans as you go]

Y-yeah…just like that…god…

You’re filling me up completely…I never thought…

You’re perfect for me.

Do you like hearing that? That your cock is perfect for your little sister?

Oh fuck…you twitched…

Inside of me…

You’re so horny…and maybe angry that you got dumped…

But you’re still so gentle with me…

But still…too horny to remember a condom…[giggle]

This is our first time together…my first time…

No condoms tonight, big brother…

Or any other time you want me. I’m yours now…I do what you want…when you want…

I want to be your little sister-girlfriend…but I can just be your sibling-on-the-side if you want.

Just please keep me in your life.

Don’t go to college and meet some new girl and forget about me.

Fuck me all the time. Teach me how to please you best.

That’s all I want. I promise…fuck…I’m close…

I’ve never felt anything like this before. This is going to be a big one.

Don’t hold back. Just cum in me. Fill my little pussy with all that thick brother-cum.

Yeah…I feel you…oh god…oh god breed me…please breed me…

[improv to orgasm]

Mmmm…wow…

I hear stories from my friends about how much their first time sucked but you…you were amazing.

Fuck…I can’t believe that you took my virginity. And all I had to do was get caught stealing your underwear to get in your pants. [laughs]

H-hey…I’m not a pervert…you’re a pervert!

Well… _I’m_ not the little-sister-fucker in this bed. [laughs]

All right…maybe we can just agree that we’re both perverts…and that’s why we’re so great together.

Yeah…so…um…when you go back to college, I was thinking that maybe I could come visit?

And maybe…if I made you happy…and if you felt like it…you could…

Let me take some of your boxers back with me? [giggle]


End file.
